In Vain
by ZeCountx
Summary: OLD. SUCKISH. LOVE IT. BEAT IT.


Night had fallen without delay; heavy gray clouds hung in the west, pregnant with rain and promising a thunderstorm. The low rumble of electricity already shook the earth at irregular intervals, but the sound was mute; the storm would not unleash itself onto the small, quiet village of Riverside until late in the night. However, a storm was not an unknown occurrence, the inhabitants were not deterred from the evening business. It was peaceful, and though the air was thick with humidity, there was still a pleasant feeling in the atmosphere. This was one of the only places were he felt the least bit comfortable; no one speculated about anyone unless given just reason.

He slowly sauntered into the village along the main street, his full-length black cloak billowing beyond him. His shoulders were slumped, trying to disguise his obvious height and lean, muscular form. Although he was sure that he need not worry about being questioned, he felt the need to at least make some effort to concealing who he was. No matter how polite people were in Riverside, they would never except a vampire. No one would, hence his aimless wander; eternal time being his only companion. But how could he blame the humans? They had run into many of his kind, violent and lustful, their opinion was only expected. He would not deny that such traits were within his veins as well, but he did not exhibit them with such an exaggeration as the others did. Perhaps, it was because he was not as…large as in the others in appearance. No matter, the point was that he had elected long ago to abstain from conferring with his kin as much as possible.

Sighing, he lifted his head to peer out of the overlarge hood of his cape, casting his dark eyes from one building to the next. He deeply desired to stay in a warm place that night, even though he did not require sleep and nor could he ever be truly warm. There was no need for the humans to fear, he had quenched his thirst awhile back just down the road. He paused in his advance within the village, giving a slow nod of recognition to a couple that strode by him and flashed him a smile. Which inn was he to chose that night? There were two excellent places to stay within Riverside and both had their amiable features. After a moment of deliberation, he made in the opposite direction of the couple towards the inn known as the Blue Cloak Inn; the place was renowned for it's ale.

Just before he entered the building he removed his hood, revealing chiseled features: high cheek bones holding dark eyes, a well matched nose, thin lips, and dark brown hair that was fashioned in layers with cow licked bangs that danced before his eyes. All in all, he was handsome, but how else was he to attract his prey? Letting his features fall into a open and warm expression, he wrapped his fingers gracefully wrap around the knob and pushed open the door to the warm glow of fire and candles, cheerful chatter, and the aroma of delicious food and drink.

"Ahh, Gabriel! It has been too long my old friend!" A deep voice boomed from the counter of the crowded common room. A large, meaning obese and strong, man removed himself from the position and came toward the door with a few heavy strides. "You make yourself a stranger." He came around the man that had just entered and clapped him fondly on the back, propelling him to the counter. "Here, come, stay awhile." The room cheered in agreement, obviously most very far into their drinks.

Gabriel smiled, his white teeth gleaming in the firelight, but of course his fangs could not be discerned by the careful placing of his lips; a skill all vampires practiced. "Joe, you know well that I have a great deal of business to attend to. And that does not always include indulging in your fine drink," He responded lightly, his voice smooth and low. It was a lie.

"By business, you mean by attending to all of your wives," Joe roared with a deep chuckle, a chorus of laughter ignited from the rest present in the room He produced a large flagon of warm ale, pushing it towards Gabriel. "On the house," He added.

Gabriel shook his head with amusement, grinning despite himself as he reached forward to bring the mug closer to him. "Joe, now do not start on that. You know that I have no wives and have never had a wife."

"That is what you like to say so you can seduce the women! How can a lad like you not have a wife? Or at the very least, a great deal of lovers? The women faun over you! Are you blind?" Joe once again laughed.

Gabriel grinned and took a long drink of the warm liquid. He did not have a lover at the present. Female vampires were far too demanding and dominant for his tastes and mortals…well, they did not last very long. He made an exasperated sigh, as he let down his drink, making it seem that he was annoyed by the playful jokes. The smile though never left his face. It was good to be appreciated for his company at least somewhere.

"Gabriel," One of the servant women came by. "You may take me into your bed any night," She teased.

The roar erupted in laughter again. Gabriel flashed her a suggestive grin. Of course, he must play the part, less his pale skin be taken as more than just the effects of a sickness that he had had at a young age. It was a characteristic that he tried to hide by wearing a white tunic billowy tunic, as was the style, but with his dark cape and pants, it made hardly any difference.

Joan smiled into the laughter around her, taking a sip of her warm ale, her pale green eyes fluttering closed in amusement. She wasn't normally the type of person to give into the drink's intoxicating spell but the events she had experienced in the past few days were just too much for her to handle. She honestly didn't know how the pressure was fed.

"Ai, Joan!" a male voice rose from her right. "It's gonna be a stormin' t'night. I can feel it in the air, ya!" The man laughed aloud, rubbing his nose heartily with the back of his soiled hand. "You'd like that wouldn't 'ye now Joan . . . Joan?" he asked, nudging her shoulder questionably. "Peter . . . you're a filthy ingrate do you realize that it's fact?" she slurred angrily, glaring to the man. "'Think 'ye had a bit too much Joan," Peter smirked, lifting the drunken girl form her seat. "Bastard." She murmured, lazily walking to the door.

"See you later Peter!" she called I a harsh tone to the laughing man, receiving no response from him. The girl was nearly a whole different person when intoxicated, experiencing mood swings regularly. She turned back around sharply, bumping into a man who was speaking with the tender. "Pardon me." Joan apologized weakly, looking up to his dark eyes. Blushing frivolously, she curtsied and turned away, hurriedly pacing out from the inn.

"Ah damn . . ." she muttered, sighing heavily as she thought about the incident that happened moments ago. Joan got worked up about her faults too easily, making her vulnerable and embarrassed at times. She inhaled deeply, loving the scent of rain that flowed within the thick air as she ran a hand through her light brown and blond hair. "Night will come soon…then I may really live…I suppose" She whispered to herself, clutching a golden locket she wore around her neck. Joan closed her eyes again, feeling extremely tired and drowned as she sat down against the all of the inn, grabbing at her thin, tan dress. Her green orbs shot quickly open as she felt something missing from her right side. "Dammit." She cursed, feeling for her money pouch. "THEIF!" Joan called at the top of her lungs, pointing at a running man who was dressed in an olive green. She scowled, scurrying after him in a trance of anger and worry. Her long dress didn't allow her to run that fast, which annoyed her even more so.

Gabriel watched the woman that had collided into him, hurried bow, and dash out of the tavern. He gave her no more thought, dubbing her as just another intoxicated woman. When he turned back to his drink, Joe started to laugh, once again remarking on his effect on woman, and of course he said it loud enough for the entire inn to hear. Gabriel just shook his head, lifting his drink to his mouth again and letting the liquid run down his throat; a sequence of acts that he seemed to have performed numerous times already that night.

However, for the few minutes that followed the rushed escape of the woman, he found that he could no longer concentrate on the playful chatter of the rest of the inn's evening inhabitants. Pushing his unfinished drink towards Joe, he stood up in one graceful movement, turning for the door.

"Oi! Gabriel?" Joe called after him in his boisterous voice, catching the attention of nearly everyone in the common room. "Ye just arrived. Where yea off to?" He cocked his round head to the side, the corner of his eyes still lifted with the merriment of the evening, but there was a slight disappointment that accompanied his features.

"Ah, worry not Joe. I just need some fresh air before it starts to rain," Gabriel called over his shoulder, smiling. He turned around and lifted his eyebrows as his expression took on a serious edge. "Now, save my drink, because I am coming back for it. If it is not there, than you owe me another one and a free stay at your fine inn. An expense I am sure you could afford, but would rather not." His lips lifted into a sudden smile, making sure everyone knew of his joke.

As per usual, the entire room erupted into thunderous laughter. "Alright, but make sure that you come back, or it is gonna cost yea!" Joe boomed after Gabriel, igniting more laughter.

Gabriel just raised his hand in response, grinning all the while as he stepped out into the night air. Once the door was closed to the bar, it seemed strangely quiet in the streets. All of the creatures of the night, such as crickets, had stopped sounding their calls; it was going to be quite the storm. Gabriel lifted his eyes to look at the amounting clouds, a spark of lightning flashing in its deeps followed by the muted thunder. Sighing, he looked around the street and found it completely vacant, but than he heard someone cry out.

His head snapped toward the direction of the call, and he watched, as a man dressed in olive green dashed across the street and than into a dark alley. Not too long after the woman, who had bumped into him at the bar, ran after him, clearly having trouble with her dress.

Normally, Gabriel would not intervene, but something pulled him to assist the woman. Sighing with an irritated noise, he ran after them, catching up in no time at all; he held back his inhuman abilities, but still allowed himself to gain great ground with a few steps. In what seemed like seconds, he dashed past the woman and followed the man into the alley, coming up behind him and wrapping his strong fingers around the fabric of the man's attire. With one jerk, he pulled him back and made him fall to the ground hard. Gabriel stood there for a moment before he turned and stared at the man with his dark eyes, his cheerful expression completely lost to no emotion.

"Give back what you have taken," He started in a blank voice, taking a few steps over to the man that was now lying on the ground.

Joan shivered at the sudden rumble thunder, stopping in her tracks to take in the erupting world around her. She loved violent storms and the night, the only two atmospheres she really felt right in. The locals dubbed her weird for hers preferred tastes, but she could say the same back to them as well, although her usual shyness wouldn't allow it.

"Ahh dammit!" Joan cursed, pulling a dull blade from the belt at her waist. She winced, thinking of the comments and glaring looks the natives would be flashing to her. The woman cut edgily at her dress, letting the fabric fall from her knees, pooling into a mess of thread at her sandaled feet. "Hmm?" she turned around quickly, to face the man that pasted her. "Such agility." She thought aloud, her tone no more than a whisper. Soon coming to her senses, she abruptly followed the man.

Joan turned into the alley, a hand covering her mouth as she gasped lightly at what she saw. _Why did he -- ?_ She mentally questioned, hesitantly taking a step towards the scene, not feeling the effects of her ale any longer. Her money pouch didn't have much, only a coin or two in the most. She smiled faintly, opening her mouth to say something in thanks to the man, but no words came.

The bandit on the ground groaned, struggling to get up onto his knees. Soon after he succeed the green operate chuckled, weakly clapping his hands together twice. With that another person cloaked in the same olive green skidded into the alley, holding a silver knife to Joan's throat. The woman winced, her hands tearing at the man's wrists.

Gabriel did not hesitate. Stepping forward with his inhuman speed he reached for the man that he had originally knocked to the ground. With one strike, he hit him hard in the face, not bothering to hold back most of his unnatural strength. How dare this man go against what he had demanded him to do? They were fools and were going to pay for their own incompetence. Gabriel could feel the hatred built within him, fuelling his stamina, but he held it back, knowing that if he drew on it he would not be able to control his actions. Even in this situation, he was determined not to be like those of his kin.

With that man taken care of for the moment, he came to the other and grasped the hand that was supporting the knife. His long fingers coiled around the wrist and constricted as he pulled the arm away, twisting until the hand had no other choice but to drop the knife. As it clattered to the ground, Gabriel took another step forward and pried the man off the woman, throwing him onto the ground along side with his partner.

"Now, get out of here," He seethed, his voice low with the threat, making it known that he would not spare their lives if they refused to see his words through. Gabriel intended to let them escape for now, but when the town went to sleep he would track them in the rain and dispose of them; they had seem too much and their words could arouse the suspicious.

His fingers clenched into a fist at his sides, his body in front of the woman protectively, not allowing them to get a hold of her again. Thunder sounded again in the background and the first of the infrequent raindrops began to fall. The storm was arriving and Gabriel did not want to be outside when it did unleash itself. He continued to watch the men, his face portraying no emotion.

Joan smiled without due consideration at the man's actions in her protection. She felt very indebted at moment, stepping a bit closer to him on instinct. The two men bellowed out in fear, scrambling away cowardly from the scene. "Oh my…" the woman murmured, turning her head to watch the bandits cowardly flee, a fragile smirk playing upon her pale lips.

"Hm." Joan paced forward, retrieving he money pouch from the dampening ground. "Thank you sir." She nodded her head in acknowledgement, smiling dimly to the man. She sighed, extending her arms out at her sides, letting the rain droplets fall onto her evenly tanned skin.

Gabriel watched them flee with distaste, but still conveying none of that on his face; it remained completely blank. Taking a deep breath, he forced the anger away, letting his mind become civil again with the thought of dealing the two thieves justice later that night. Unclenching his hands, his dark eyes focused on the woman, taking note of her ripped dress. Already, he could see that she was a bit different than the usual mortal woman. None would rip their dress, even in such a pursuit, or at least few would. This slight difference in behavior caught his attention.

"You should be more careful," He responded, his voice still braced with emptiness. Marking the tone in his own voice, he instantly made his expression soften. "Never know what is around the corner," he added hastily, but managed to give the comment an unhurried air. He cocked his head as she spread out her arms to accept the rain onto his skin, a crooked grin lifting the corner of his eyes. She was a strange one.

The woman closed her pale green orbs, turning around in a circle once within the conniving weather. "You could say that sir." Joan grinned to the man, casing her arms casually around her stomach as she shivered lightly from the unremitting rain. She smiled to herself, tying the minute pouch onto her thin, auburn belt that lay loose around her lower waist. Joan usually didn't pay any mind to others and their ranks, she distributed her respect evenly, but she knew when to act formal.

Gabriel tilted his head back to look to the clouds, blinking when a raindrop landing softly on his cheek. "Well, I must return to the inn, less I find my drink gone or tampered with," He said, bringing his head back down parallel with the ground. As he watched her he could not help but smile; she seemed to be a free spirit. "Would…you care to join me? I saw that you had already left…but," his brow twitch slightly before he suddenly shook his head. "Never mind, I will not impede on your plans for the night." He gave her a deep bow, clenching his jaw together tightly. If she was involved, not doubt she would find out, his actions before were not exactly human, and she was probably already suspicious. It was better just to leave it as it was. "My lady," he added in a deep tone of sophistication, all mirth gone from his face before he turned to get out of the alley.

Joan smiled, looking up to the storming clouds as well, laughing softly to herself. "Hmm?" she questioned, looking to the man, smirking at his formalities. "Sir." The woman replied shyly, walking up to the man and touching his shoulder gingerly. "I would love to." A warm smile graced her pale lips as she folded her tanned hands anxiously behind her slender form. "That is….if you wouldn't mind my company." Joan stepped in front of him, her placid green eyes finding his in hopes of persuasion.

Gabriel looked to her, his face blank once again. For a moment, he deliberated with himself, but finally he nodded and let the warm grin grace his features once again. He would just have to be careful and not let her get too involved. Perhaps she would become so intoxicated that she would hardly remember her encounter with him. "I would be grateful for the company," He replied, offering her another bow before he started toward the inn again, wanting to get out of the rain. He was glad that he had feasted before coming to the town, for he was sure that he would not have been able to resist the tempting meal of this woman. "I am Gabriel."

Joan's jade eyes lit up, a delighted smile teasing upon her lips. "Joan." She replied with a nod, falling into step next to him. "Thank you…Gabriel." she murmured weakly through the rain. The woman was euphoric, having someone to spend her time with before she would leave to sleep out in the storm. Joan didn't have a home of any sort, rarely obtaining enough money to stay a night serenely at a nice inn.

Gabriel smiled sweetly to her, unable to hide the fact that he was curious about her. "I warn you…when we enter the inn, you may find yourself in the center of attention. They will say things," He said seriously, knowing full well that Joe was going to make a comment about him rushing out only to retrieve a woman to have his way with.

Joan nodded, returning a warm smile of her own. "I won't mind." She laughed lightly, glancing down to her dress, sighing. "My attire hopefully won't cause you any embarrassment then?" she asked fretfully, well aware of the fact that she looked a bit odd. She laughed lightly to herself again, playing with the tan, frayed fabric that hung above her knees.

Gabriel turned his head to her, frowning as he pretended to scrutinize her look with the utmost care. A mischievous grin came to his lips than, his white and even teeth showing off even in the dim light. "They will only add that to the joke. I can only imagine that conclusion they will deduce from seeing your clothes in such an attitude. But perhaps it will be better if they think such a thing," His eyes had darkened considerable as he continued in his speech, the thought of how much of his character he had shown in the alley way picking at his mind. Shaking his head he reintroduced he grin. "No matter. I will not make any argument. The image they have of me is rather refined."

Joan laughed lightly to herself, looking to him. "Oh?" she asked, stopping by the door of the inn. "An image?" the girl questioned yet again, curiously blinking her green eyes at his comment. "This image they have of you…is it a deceitful ploy to whom you really are, or will they speak the truth of you?" She stood out in the rain, adoring the cool sensation is cast upon her skin.

Gabriel paused in front of the door, looking to her with a blank expression once again with his head turned to the side in curiosity. "A painting can never be the exact replica," He answered. He found that it was hard to lie to her, or at least tell her a downright lie. He also noticed that he had trouble playing the act of being open and warm; he knew it must be off for him to be smiling one moment and than complete void of emotion the next. Not wanting to linger on the thought much longer, or let her have glimpse into his real demeanor, he turned the knob and walked in, again greeted by the light of the inside.

"Ok." She smiled, content with his response. "I just want you to act as yourself." She paused. "I don't fancy lies too much." Joan murmured to herself, following slowly into the inn. The woman laughed lightly to herself, enjoying the merry atmosphere of the building. She quickly attempted to straighten the wrinkled tan cloth of her dress, failing miserably. The fabric was damp, sticking to her like paste. She didn't much favor tight clothes, but this would have to due.

No one seemed to notice the state of Joan's clothes at the immediate moment that she entered the room. "Ahh! Gabriel, you did return just as you said you would. Lucky you are, I was just about to have the rest of your drink," Joe exclaimed when he saw Gabriel re-enter the tavern, now glistening with the sparkle of the water that clung to his hair, skin, and clothes. "And my, you should have come in sooner! Look at the state of you! Why is it that you ran out so soon?" Just than Joe looked past Gabriel's shoulder and spotted Joan, a mischievous grin running across his flushed face. "Ah! No wonder! Chasing after the women as always. And look at her dress! What were you doing? Did not you not have the sense to remove her clothes instead of just ripping at them."

"Joe," Gabriel warned as he approaching the bar, but his voice did not foster a threatening edge. "I told you I was just going out for some fresh air. I happen to meet the lady outside just after she got her dress caught. I swear I have done nothing to her." He looked over to Joan, his eyes flashing a warning not to tell the truth of what had transpired in the alleyway.

Joan nodded faintly to Gabriel as she walked over to the bar with him. "So this is their painting." She murmured quietly to herself, looking to the man next to her, then Joe. A faint chuckle escaped from her lips, as she thought of how he must endure this teasing whenever he came to the inn. "Thank you." The girl sighed, not wanting to be used as a pawn for the large man to taunt Gabriel with. She ran a hand through her damp hair, attempting to rid it of the access water she had received from the skies.

"Gabriel! You are far to modest, my boy! Why not admit that you fancy this lady?" Joe asked, receiving a bought of laughter from the rest of the crowd, all of whom were listening into the conversation between Gabriel and Joe.

"Perhaps, I rather not make such affairs public. I do say, this town knows more about than any other and I am hardly here," Gabriel answered Joe, taking his drink back into his long fingers and bringing it to his lips. He truly wished that Joe would give attention to other customers. It was true, he had a particular interest in Joan, but in order to find out more about her he would rather have some sort of privacy. "Are you thirsty?" He turned to Joan, ignoring the triumphant look on Joe's lips.

"Hmm?" she turned her head to the man, falling out of her daze. "Oh…no thank you, I'm fine." She spoke weakly, a warm smile gracing her lips. "So…is he always like this Gabriel?" the woman asked after a few silent moments, laughing lightly as she glanced to the heavy man, then back to Gabriel.

A small grin came to Gabriel's features, and his eyes darted to glance at Joe as well, who was now conversing with other customers. "Unfortunately, yes, for the most part. He is worst now though because he has been drinking for a good portion of the night. Loosens the tongue a bit. He likes to think that I have many wives, or one wife and many lovers, or just many lovers. I am afraid that none of his assumptions are correct." Before he could say more, Joe turned to them again.

"And, what does the young lady think of Gabriel?" He asked with a sly smile. "Is he not the most charming young man?"

Joan laughed, glancing to Gabriel the to Joe. She shook her head lightly, smirking. "He is _quite_ charming sir." The woman replied, hoping to give the man some satisfaction from his taunting. Of course she was exaggerating slightly as emphasizing the word, but she just wanted to be left alone, even though she thought the two men's relationship with one another was amusing to watch.

"See! There you have it Gabriel! You constantly deny that you are not charming and do not have a way with the ladies, but look at this young lady! She agrees with me, as do most of the women in this bar. You can no longer deny the truth," Joe boomed out loud, receiving a loud applause of support. They all repeated Joe's words among the laugher, clapping, and clatter of their mugs.

"I suppose I can not," Gabriel muttered, looking through his banks to Joe with mock contempt. Turning to Joan, he raised an eyebrow. "Is it true that you think thus? Or are you just adding to the pot?"

"Hmm." She mused, smirking again to the man. "You would like to know, wouldn't you?" Joan laughed, shaking her head again. "Yes, I suppose a part of my words had some truth to them." The woman smiled to Gabriel, arching a brow as well. "Do you not like my opinion? It does better then detest."

"I suppose you are right in saying that it is better than detest. However, your tone seemed to be mocking when you voice your opinion," Gabriel remarked, narrowing his eyes as he lifted his drink to his mouth once again. "I am not _quite _sure how to take the words you said in response to Joe. And still I am rather inclined to believe that you were only saying them to agree with Joe." He smirked, his white teeth reflecting the candle and firelight of the warm common room

Joan laughed at hi response, covering her mouth with her fragile hand. "If you must know… _yes _Gabriel…you are _quite_ charming." The woman retorted with a smirk, "You mustn't be so sensitive."

Gabriel let out a bark of laughter. "Sensitive? Hardly. I am only trying to understand why you agreed to accompany me to the tavern," he said to him with a grin, glancing to Joe and happy to see that he had disappeared to the kitchen. "I wish to find out your character, but you are most misleading."

"I accompanied you because you asked me." She snapped to him, folding her arms across her chest, annoyed. Joan sighed, laughing weakly to him. "Misleading? How so?" the woman inquired with a warm smile a few moments later.

A grin remained on his features as she turned to face Joan squarely. Her attack at him did not faze him and he kept up his playful demeanor. It was so much easier to remain inviting. "Misleading as in you seem, whether you are aware or not, to be most deceiving. There is something in the way you speak that makes me think you only say what others want to hear. You are most interesting, Joan."

"Oh?" Joan mused, unfolding her tan arms from her chest. "In a sense I am aware of what I say, but I do not speak what others want to hear…I do not favor the attitudes of the woman in these villages." The woman frowned, glancing outside into the now pouring rain. "They try too hard." "So," She finished a few minutes later, "I do not try to act like them, misleading enough for you?" she smiled, assuming he didn't understand what she had told him.

Gabriel nodded, still grinning playfully. "Misleading indeed, but that is what I find more…attractive about you. The usual of the acts of females is not very enticing anymore. They all seem far to willing to throw themselves at any thing male." He shook his head. "Deceptive you are, but I suppose it is a good thing. Although, it may be you into a lot of trouble."

Joan blushed faintly, smiling to Gabriel. "Aww, thank you." She laughed, feeling like a child. She looked around, seeing if Joe was still talking behind them. The woman sighed, not seeing the man there. If he happened to be and was listening in on their conversation, it would be slightly uncomfortable. "Hmm? Trouble?" she asked him, turning back to look into his dark eyes, wanting to hear what he had to say.

Gabriel nodded, his eyes taking on a serious glare. "Someone . . .will not be as appreciative of such an independent mind. I have seen many a time where woman damage their futures by not refusing a man." He shook his head, turning away from Joan. "Unfortunately, our society is not the most forgiving."

Joan nodded as well, leaning slightly closer to him. She placed her gentle hand gingerly upon his shoulder, frowning. "Are you ok Gabriel?" she asked curiously, a hint of her own sorrow mixed within her tone. She wondered if he had experienced the cruelty of their society that he had pointed out.

Gabriel sighed, closing his eyes before turning to look to Joan again. "Yes, I am fine. I just…do not hold much in high regard any more," he answered her, forcing a smile to his lips. "Thank you," He added, touched that she could perceive such a thing from his speech. It was true that he had not the greatest experiences with society, both human and vampire.

"Oh…well then! Gabriel, don't act too down." Joan sighed, taking her hand from his shoulder and folding them in her lap. "I try to find the greener grass, regardless of the situation. I try to be happy around most people because I hate seeing them sad." A warm smile played across her lips as she spoke, "Gabriel, please try to be happy."

Gabriel sighed and looked to her, his smile growing with her words. "It is hard not to be happy around you," he told her with a soft voice. Just than there was a loud noise behind them. Gabriel stiffened when the smell of fresh blood came to them, intoxicating the air around him. A small fight had broke out at one of the tables and one of the men broke his glass on the other, cutting his flesh. Gabriel shuttered and he closed his eyes, the color training away from his face. He sat there, breathing deeply, trying to calm himself down, but it was hard when his heart was racing with adrenaline and his body screamed for him to take that man that had just injured himself. Gabriel kept his eyes closed, he did not want the people in the bar to see them change color.

Joan nodded, "Tha-" the woman paused, turning around behind her. She saw the two men fighting and she frowned. She hated fights. "G-Gabriel?" the woman stuttered as she turned back to him. Joan placed a hand on his shoulder once more, attempting to comfort the man. She turned to the window, sighing as she saw the rain, then looked back to him. "Do you need some air? I know it's raining but.." she asked shyly, standing up from her seat.

Gabriel jerked at her touch, recoiling away from her. He could feel the blood pulsing through her hand and he was, now, more aware of how delicious her blood tasted. The last thing Gabriel wanted to do was to attack someone. His breathing ragged, he nodded, hoping that his action did not often her in someway. He stood stiffly from his seat, just at the moment that Joe burst from the kitchen, yelling at the men fighting and insisting that they stop with rather colorful phrases. Gabriel forced his way through the crowd, keeping his eyes adverted from everyone; the white blue would attract far too much attention, especially since everyone knew his eyes to be dark. Once in the rain, Gabriel stepped into the street, still shuddering with the effort to control himself. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wished that Joan would get the idea he was dangerous. He did not want to be the cause of her death.

She gasped, stepping away from the man as he moved outside. "Gabriel?…Gabriel!" she called through the noisy crowd, wondering if she was to follow. "Ohh." The woman pouted, folding her arms once more across her chest. "I do hope he is alright." Joan muttered to herself, shaking her soft-colored locks anxiously. She sighed, walking over to the door, deciding to wait for him if he was to come back at all. She figured if he went out of his way to stand in the downpour, then it was a rather personal matter.

Gabriel lifted his head back and let the rain fall hard onto his skin that had come clammy with his panic. Taking a deep breath, he let the smell of the fresh rain run through his systems, pushing the smell of blood away from his immediate senses. However, as the thunder rumbled deeply and the lightning flashed dangerously close, he found himself feeling rather…lonely as he gained attention of his senses. Moreover, the smell, the sweet smell of Joan's blood was the dominant thought in his mind. He could not understand why he had not noticed before. Opening his eyes she stared up to the dark clouds, wondering what he should do now. The scent of blood was far to enticing, and he was sure that if he went back in there, he would only lose himself again. Sighing, Gabriel dropped his head, and looked around to the vacant street.

Joan sighed, glancing to the window, then the wooden door of the inn. "Curse my prying," she murmured, wrapping her tan fingers gracefully around the knob, pushing the door open into the thundering outside world. "Gabriel?" the woman smiled weakly, closing the door lightly behind her. "Gabriel, are you alright? You rushed out in a panic, and I – no matter, I will leave you be"

Gabriel could not help but stiffen when he smelt her through the scent of rain; she was so very enticing! "No, Joan," He started turning towards her and grabbing her wrist with a bit more pressure than he intended, but it was hard to control his abnormal strength in such an unstable state. "I am sorry…" He murmured, bringing his eyes to look at her, hoping that his eyes did not appear to light in the dark of the night.

"G-Gabriel?" Joan whimpered, attempting to pull her wrist from his grasp. "Y-you are hurting m-me." She stuttered weakly, feeling a bit nervous by his sudden actions. She turned away closing her eyes tight as her other tan hand grasped his wrist, trying to draw him from her. "What are you doing?" she breathed, turning back to him, her soft green eyes filled with fear.

Gabriel instantly let go of her wrist, drawing away from her a distance into the rain. What was he doing? Why could he not gain control of himself? "I'm sorry," he stuttered, seeing the fear in her eyes. Adverting his gaze he stared at the rain starting to pool in the dirt of the street. This was getting to be dangerous. He needed to get away. There was something here that kept him from having control over his instincts.

Joan sighed heavily, her green orbs locked on his figure as he paced from her. Her back slid slowly down the wall of the inn, now sitting on the wet ground, staring to him. "You're not ok Gabriel…can you tell me?" she asked him. The woman gasped moments later, covering her mouth with her tanned hand. "Your eyes…they're lighter Gabriel," she smiled weakly.

Gabriel kept his eyes locked on her, his expression hard and serious. Swallowing, he frowned for a moment. Did she really want to know the truth? The truth is often what no one wants to hear. Just as he was about to open his mouth to deny her an answer, the door of the tavern swung open and the men that had been fighting were tossed roughly into the mud. Gabriel recoiled, his eyes suddenly flashing white blue along with a strike of lightning. He backed away, his hands taunt at his sides, and he hissed, unable to help himself, showing his white fangs. Though no one from the bar had seen him, no doubt Joan was given a good glimpse. Gabriel turned and disappeared down the alley beside the tavern with inhuman speed.

Joan grimaced at the men, standing up quickly. She looked to Gabriel, frowning. A hand went to her mouth as she saw his fangs. The woman didn't see his teeth clearly through the rain, but she did receive a decent view. "Gabriel!" she called to him, running after the man. "Dam, Gabriel Slow down!" Joan called again, wanting to uncover a reason for his actions.

"Damn, persistent woman," Gabriel muttered to himself when he heard her call after him. He forced himself to stop and turn around, he had meant to stay in the shadows and address her, but when he saw her and smelt her, he launched himself at her. Grabbing her shoulders roughly, he pushed her hard into the wall. His eyes were still electrified with the white-blue, and his teeth were clearly visible even in the dark. "You are a fool," he hissed, his voice extremely low.

Joan grunted faintly as he pushed her, looking back to him. She gasped once more, seeing his fangs clearly now. "Fool?" she stuttered, moving her shoulders slightly, trying again to rid herself from him. "O-oh." She breathed, reaching a hand up to touch his cheek. "So you are…one of them, no?" Joan smiled weakly, not frightened much by the state they were in. She tried not to mind people's differences, regardless of species and whatnot.

Gabriel's eyes fluttered close when she touched his cheek. He let out a sigh before he opened them to stare at her with a hard edge. "Yes, and that puts you in a very dangerous position," he answered her still in his low voice. He still had her against the wall and made no notion that he was going to release her. "You smell quite delectable…no one would know…"" Taking a deep breath he turned away from her for a minute. Why was he being so weak? He was acting like the rest of his kind and it was disgusting.

"I am aware of that Gabriel…but I don't mind." She laughed faintly, her arms now hanging by her sides. "I knew you were different…somehow," Joan breathed, looking to his light eyes. "But you wouldn't hurt me, would you?" the woman spoke a few moments later, wincing slightly from the pressure he put upon her shoulders.

Gabriel looked to her with his hard, icy eyes, frowning slightly as he fought with himself. It would be so easy to kill her right than and now; draining her of her blood, but something within Gabriel stopped him. "No," He answered her, his voice showing his reluctance. He let go of her and backed away from her. A sudden vicious grin came to him. "You are strange."

"Thank you," she nodded, rubbing her shoulders. "But you have already informed me of the fact." Joan smiled back at him, folding her arms. "Why'd you stop?" the woman asked, knowing the most vampires would've taken her right then and there.

"I do not know," Gabriel snapped, turning away from her with a deep frown on his features. He hated when he was like this, he was so up and down when the blood cursed through him; he could not even tell how he would react to any situation. In most cases he had been able to handle himself with some class and elegance, but with Joan…well he was acting like his kin did around any human.

Joan smirked, leaning her back up against the wall, hesitant to walk towards him. "Well…thank you." She repeated with a warm smile, frowning soon afterwards. "I don't understand though…why you didn't take me," the woman murmured, rubbing her arm and glancing to the sodden ground. "I am not sure what is safe around you Gabriel…but I now know that you," she paused looking up to him. "Won't hurt me, right?"

Gabriel's icy eyes turned to her once again, but his body remained turned away from her, his shoulders hunched. "I don't know Joan. Right now…I can not predict anything. I have never been this way. I have never reacted to blood such as this." He murmured, his eyes staying on her with a steady gaze that was enough to put chills down ones spin.

Joan sighed, frowning to him. "When vampires feed, don't they always react like this Gabriel?" she asked him faintly, a bit scared by his words. "This isn't the first time…I've met one of your kind." She smiled, running a hand through her wet hair. "Yet...you are different from them."

Gabriel continued is unrelenting stare, his face portraying nothing, not even that he had heard her words. "I have tried hard not to be as they are," He finally grumbled, now his brow furrowing with his disapproval and hate. "They have absolutely not respect for anything," He added in a hiss, her hands clenching together hard at his sides.

Joan nodded, her expression falling blank as well. "Well then…what will it take to darken your eyes Gabriel?" she asked him, toying with the golden chain that hung around her neck "Just a trace of blood…or is it more?" She jumped up at a loud crash of thunder, followed by a violent strike of lighting. Joan didn't mind the rain, but the storms of this town were something different.

"A lot," He answered, still keeping his gaze locked on her. "I fed earlier today, but my thirst right now is far stronger than I have ever experienced. I think it is your blood. I have never smelt anything like it before," he stopped, suddenly frowning and looking away from her. If he told her such a think she would not stay with him, and despite his distrust in his ability to control himself, he wanted her to stay with him.

"Oh." Joan frowned, leaning her back up against the damp wall behind her. The situation she was in didn't frighten her much, as she had experienced it once before. "Well, shall I be leaving until you feel better?" she asked him hesitantly, rubbing her arm.

Gabriel did not want her to leave. Honestly, even though he had known her for hardly longer than an hour, he wanted her to stay with him. However, he knew that it was impossible for him to function with her around at present. "Meet me on at the North entrance of this village tomorrow at dawn if you so miss to remain aquatinted," He suddenly said briskly before walking into the shadows and disappearing.

Joan's green eyes lit up, her features falling into a warm smile at his remark. She nodded, walking in the opposite direction from him to the nearby forest. The woman sighed, leaning up against a vast tree trunk, closing her eyes and titling her head up to the rain. "Thank you." Joan murmured, glancing to the path that he had walked from her.

Gabriel had gone after the two men that had attacked Joan earlier that night. He fostered a sudden and strange lust for blood, and with the anger coursing through him at such intensity, he was unable to stop himself for resorting to the animal behavior of his kin. It shamed him, and when he was done the deed, he went to stand on a barren butte, letting the rain run down him, washing the blood and any other evidence of killing away from him. He thought of Joan, and how strange she was compared to other humans. Most humans would have run away when they had learned his true nature, but not Joan; she seemed to inclined to his company, despite what he was. This confused Gabriel, and intrigued him to a curiosity beyond any degree that he was accustom to.


End file.
